Poor Emily
by ctwinter
Summary: Leah takes control. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Stephenie Meyer owns everything and I own nothing but this imagined interaction between these characters that I don't own.

I looked at Emily standing across from me on the other side of her kitchen island and hoped that this really wouldn't be a surprise. OK. Maybe I hoped it would be a little bit of a surprise.

"Emily, I'm leaving the rez at the end of the month. Just thought you should know."

"You'll be back for the wedding? Right? It's all set for you to be my maid of honor. Your still in, right? I mean we did promise each other all those years ago."

Holy shit, I can't believe the bitch went there. Really? She is even more out to lunch that I thought.

"Um, Em . . . why would you think that I would want to be in your wedding? I don't know about you but I'm thinking that that will be just a wee bit awkward. Especially considering that you slept with my fiance less than a day after meeting him in the hall bathroom of my parent's house."

The fact that I said this in my deceptively deadly calm voice made Jared, Paul, and Embry quietly walk out the door. You know you've found a good verbal weapon when you scare werewolves. Paul once called it my "cut your cock off and stuff it down your pie hole while gently smiling voice". It's the only thing that can make Paul loose a hard-on in ten seconds flat. For that reason I privately refer to it as my very own anti-sexual molestation mojo.

"But Leah you promised! We've been talking about this for weeks!" Emily's voice was taking on that pitchy glass cutting quality that made Fran Dresher sound like Leotine Price.

"Actually, I haven't promised anything."

"Yes you did! We picked out the dresses and I sent in the deposit for your dress because you didn't have your wallet on you. We decided on those pretty yellow dresses with the chiffon overskirt. Remember?"

Quietly and calmly I practically purr, "Think back Emily. You talked and I never responded. You talked about me being the maid of honor when you decided to go into shock and awe mode and just showed up at my house. I didn't say a word to you and just let you talk until you were giggled out and left. I had Paul upstairs and was more interested in sucking his cock than talking taffeta and tacky ass bridesmaid dress shit with you."

The hysteria in Emily's voice began to ratchet up, "But you went to the store with me. They measured you! Rachel was there and we talked about . . . " she trailed off as her memory of that day came into focus.

"Ah, you're finally really thinking about that Saturday. Please. Call Rachel. She has a great memory and I'm sure that she will remember that I didn't say one word that day from the time you picked me up to when you finally dropped me off. Such a relief! Your incessant chatter about you and your wedding was just so boringly typical of a narcissistic bridezilla. I think that I can speak for most of the intended wedding guests and suggest that you elope. Hell, I'll add a hundred bucks to the elopement fund."

With her bottom lip trembling in a pathetic attempt to seem so very hurt, Emily started to tear up. Again. Because my cousin would tear up for anything. The mail is late, a tear. Seeing a dust bunny under the bed after Sam vacuumed, tear and a sniffle. The DVR not taping the Lifetime movie about a woman done wrong, hiccuping sobs. Lifetime is my favorite network for its dedication to the fine film genre that I've taken to calling the _If It Has a Penis It Must Die_. I was kind of interested to see how dehydrated Emily would get with her cousin crapping de-horned unicorns and popped balloons on her bridal rainbow. She might actually require an IV drip.

"Youuu cannntt doo thiss toooo meeeee . . . " she wailed.

"I don't really see how I'm to blame for your lack of communication skills. As an adult you should realize that it's not enough to talk to or at someone. Perhaps you should also listen. Just a friendly suggestion."

"I'm calling your mother and father! They won't let you do this to me! They love me and want me to be happy!"

Smiling in concern I gently told her, "Yeah. You do that. I dare you. Although they have tried to make the best of this situation my parents don't really like you anymore. That whole imprint crap really doesn't work for the Clearwaters. We're stronger than just accepting 'fate' and we certainly don't think that fucking your cousin's fiance is the way to win friends and influence people."

As Emily tried to wrap her mind around the fact that Aunt Sue and Uncle Harry don't dig her princess ass anymore, I took a bite of one of the muffins Emily kept out for guests. Holy shit it tasted like a worn out shoe that had walked through a chemical spill. I grabbed a napkin and spit it out and lobbed the wad of paper, the half chewed bite and the rest muffin into the trash.

With her bottom lip trembling Emily just stood there. I waited for about two minutes and then began to turn to start walking towards the door. My movement roused her to one last pathetic attempt to bend me to her will.

"Leah, I'll go to the council and tell everyone on the rez that you're just too pathetic to get over the fact that Sam loves me now and not you. And the council will make you do what I want since I'm the Alpha's imprint."

"Oh, Emily. You really need to keep up with things and pay attention. Who do you think really gives a shit about your wedding who's on the council? _M_y father, _m_y Alpha's father and _my_ great-uncle Old Quil?" I gifted her with a pitying smile and continued, "As to the gossip, I'm pretty sure if you would stop making inedible muffins for an hour a day and got out on the rez you would realize that everyone knows I'm over Sam. I'm thinking that they figured it out after Mrs. Barlow found me and Paul fucking in the back room of the Old Salt Bar or when Sylvie Cloud found me sucking Paul off in the bathroom of the community center before the last council meeting or when everybody and their brother heard Paul yell out my name when he came while fucking me in the pantry after you and Sam left your wedding shower . . . "

"Stop! You can't be serious! I would have heard if you did these horrible things and dragged our family through the mud," poor little Emily choked out. She was so pale she looked practically white. As in pale face.

"First of all there's no _our_ family anymore. That whole familial bond was severed the first time you stuck your tongue in my fiance's mouth. Secondly, Paul and I are both Quileute and you're Makah. These are my people not yours. Do you really think that any of the people on this rez would choose the outsider Emily Young over Leah '100% Homegrown' Clearwater? And from what I'm hearing the people on the Makah rez aren't too thrilled that you're a man stealing whore."

"I'm the Alpha's imprint!" I watched the bitch actually stomp her foot.

"No. You're the imprint of _an_ Alpha - not _the_ Alpha. The Alpha that actually counts? That would be Jacob Black. Son of council member Billy Black and _my_ Alpha."

"But Sam is still the Alpha here," Emily chortled triumpantly.

"But for how long? Until Jacob decides to get serious. Could be a year or three years but you, my dear, are in a temporary position. I recommend that you remember that fact and make a life for yourself outside of being the 'Alpha's imprint'."

Putting her full faux sympathy into her voice, Emily changed tact. "Leah, if you've really gotten over Sam with Paul I would have heard. Just as I would have heard if you did those tacking things with Paul . . . "

Holding up my hand to stop her, I asked Emily, " Who would tell you anything about me and Paul? Let's think about that shall we? Sam? He wouldn't want to upset his imprint. Another wolf? They're horny guys who don't find that kind of behavior offensive and, let's face it, are hoping to see a money shot. Another imprint? Kim's all over Jared 24/7 and they've been seen at one time or another by the whole rez, most of Forks and more than a few Canadian tourists passing through the area. Clair's not even in kindergarden and totally unware. Thank God. So who would burst your little bridal bubble? My parents aren't thrilled but I'm over 18 and living with the guy. So who exactly would you think would run over here to the enchanted cottage to tell you the latest gossip?"

Running out of arguments didn't even slow down my little cousin.

"Can't you put aside your feelings for old times sake? When we were best friends and the closest of cousins?"

I snorted, "No."

Emily whined, "Why not?"

"Because we both know that really this whole bridesmaid thing is just so you can show people that you have the backing of the Clearwaters and that you must be so fucking special to get the jilted fiance to show support by being in the wedding. I'm not interested in helping you rehabilitate your reputation."

I began walking towards the front door but turned around to add, "Oh, and don't even think about asking Sam to Alpha order Paul to show up and drag me with him. Alpha orders don't work on wolves where their mates are concerned. Paul and I marked each other a while ago,'" I lifted my hair to bare my neck to show my mate's mark and I heard Emily's sharp intake of breath. I continued, "That's right, your not marked, are you? Not actually chosen. Hmm, maybe Sam will eventually choose you rather than just accept you."

Not turning around I walked out, closing the door softly behind me, and continued down the porch steps to find Paul leaning against a tree waiting for me. He'd heard everything.

Giving me his leering smirk my mate informed me, "Babe, you are scary. Sexy. But fucking scary too." He grabbed me into a hug, holding my head into his broad chest, rubbing the mark on my neck and told me, "A thousand times I _choose_ you my little silver she-wolf. Nothing can separate us and that is our choice. _Not _some fucked up thing we have to accept. You're it for me because _I_ say so. Now let's go get naked and have some woodland sexy time."

Paul always says the perfect things to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything, I own nothing except this story idea populated with characters that I don't own.**

I had just started to doze off next to Paul after Round Two of our weekly Four Fuck Friday when I heard Sam banging on the front door and yelling for me to open the door so he could find out what the fuck I had done to poor little Emily. Paul started laughing.

"What the hell is so funny," I moaned in exhaustion.

"Didn't you just tell me about 10 minutes ago that you couldn't walk?" Paul had located a pair of intact shorts and was pulling them on. "Please, please, please let me carry you and tell Sam why you can't walk." He somehow managed to carry off a puppy dog eyes and smirk combination.

Throwing a pillow at him as I rolled out of the large bed I huffed out, "Yeah, because that will make this so much better."

Slipping on a cotton dress I heard Paul still laughing as he crossed the living room to answer the door. Walking from the bedroom into the living room I felt wobbly like a baby giraffe. Paul was a definite team player and he did everything he could to make Fridays memorable.

Before opening the door, Paul turned to me and winked before greeting our guest with a jolly tone, "Why Sam! Good to see you! Come on in! What can we do for you?" Paul stepped aside for the pissed Alpha to enter.

"You can get the fuck out of this house and let me and Leah straighten this out LaHote.

With a shit eating grin Paul just couldn't help himself, "Not happening mighty Alpha. Unlike you Uley, I don't turn tail on my girl when things go to shit."

"Fuck you LaHote!" Sam sniffed the air, "Is Jake here?"

"Nope."

Sam crossed his arms and declared, "I smell Jacob Black."

Paul laughed, "Of course you do Sherlock. He's Leah's Alpha and here all the fucking time." Sam's insecurity about me being around other men amused the hell out of Paul. The self-confident silver wolf's relationship philosophy was simple; keep your woman satisfied and there won't be any reason to be insecure. As Paul's first 'relationship', since Mr. Rez Stud didn't do relationships before me, his philosophy seemed to be a winner from my standpoint.

Standing by the sofa on wobbly legs, I watched the guys awkward exchange. Sam never came to our house. I saw him take a sniff of the air around Paul. I guess the sex smell was uncomfortable for the Alpha since he growled low in his chest. Paul had a shit eating grin on his face.

Focussing on Sam I saw that he looked like shit on a cracker. Emily must have reamed his ass out after our little girl talk. Having a testy imprint is just so inconvenient sometimes. Well, I couldn't help setting the tone for this little chat.

"Hey there Sammy. Why are you interrupting our Four Fuck Friday? You know that the pack is under instructions to always call before coming over." Calling first became a must after Quil and Jake heard Paul, from the damn road in front of our house, tell me that my pussy tastes like wildflower honey when we were fucking around one day in the living room. The younger wolves weren't able to shield that particular memory from Paul the next time they phased together. Stupid wolf hearing. When they wanted to piss Paul off they called me Flower.

"What the fuck did you do to Emily? She's at home sobbing that you're backing out of being a bridesmaid, that I didn't choose her, her family doesn't love her . . . oh, and she has some fucked up idea that you're leaving the rez . . . and what exactly is this bullshit about marking?!" Wow. Alpha boy was pissed. Stomping into the room he turned to me and practically shouted, "You have to be in the wedding, you already said yes!"

Paul and I collapsed together in a heap on the sofa and watched Sam pace. Neither one of us was at our best and I yawned. Paul still wasn't a 100 percent after yesterday's Oral Theater Thursday and the 'woodland adventure' earlier today. Oral Theater Thursday was when I gave him blow jobs for the duration of a movie. The only rule is that the movie can't be more than 2 hours long. We had to institute the rule when he picked the Godfather II one Thursday a couple of months ago, which has a running time of over three hours. I couldn't properly form words for about a day or taste my food for three days after that little frolic. It felt like I wore down all my taste buds into little useless nubs. I'm a wolf with great healing power but more than two hours sucking on anything, let alone a monster cock, and I can't fully use my tongue for three days. Anyway, yesterday's session had Paul begging for mercy after only an hour and 23 minutes and unable to walk without a limp for the rest of the night. I was kind of proud of that.

"Umm, no I didn't tell her I'd be in the wedding. Sorry for any confusion but I really didn't think that my silence would be taken as saying 'yes' to the fan-fucking-tastic honor of being in my ex-fiance's wedding." I yawned again before continuing with a shrug, "Not my fault your imprint is too busy dreaming up new muffin mutations to poison the pack with instead of actually listening."

"That's bullshit! I remember thanking you the day you agreed because it made Emily so happy!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, because that's my goal in life. To make Emily happy. Because, you know, she's done sooooooo much to make me happy."

Sam threw himself into the big upholstered chair across from us. He really was looking a little worse for wear. I could only assume that Emily had tearfully torn him a new one and demanded that he set this right by dragging my tacky bridesmaid taffeta wrapped ass to her wedding if that's what it took. My cousin could be a real shrew.

With a knowing look Paul asked, "Sam, are you really that upset that your ex-fiance isn't going to be in the wedding? Or is this about Leah moving on and making her own life with someone else? 'Cause if it's because she's with me then you're going to have to kill me before I give her up and I'm thinkin' that will be hard to explain to the pack and council."

"I just want Emily to be happy and Leah being in the wedding makes her happy. But don't think that we're not going to discuss leaving the rez and marking you asshole." Turning to me he went for the sympathy vote with, "Please Lee-Lee. If you won't do this for me then do it for your cousin who loves you . . . "

I laughed so hard I snorted. Loudly. Yet the idiot kept talking.

"You know she loves you. You two have always been close . . . "

"Quit kidding yourself assclown, my relationship with Emily died a quick and painful death the night I found you balls deep in her in my bathroom. A whole fucking day after you met. Before you broke up with me, just in case you forgot that little detail."

I felt Paul's head whip around and his heated stare and I couldn't look at my mate. I hadn't shared Sam and Emily getting down in my bathroom with anyone. I was humiliated that Sam and Emily began their relationship with absolutely no thought for me or my feelings. Paul felt my shame through our bond and grabbed my hand. He put his hand on my cheek in comfort and drew me face to his neck so I could calm down by breathing in his scent.

"Sam you are such a bastard. A fucked up bastard. A bastard for fucking Emily in your fiance's house and fucked up for preferring that little muffin pushing, horse faced bitch to Leah 'The Native Wonder' Clearwater." Paul couldn't help using my high school nickname. When we were together Sam had loved the fact that other guys wanted me. Now it just tended to pissed him off.

Through gritted teeth Sam ground out, "Don't talk about Emily like that you asshole. She's my imprint."

"Sam, you just need to stop this shit. Right. Now. It's not going to happen and no amount of begging, wheedling or ordering will change Leah's mind. She shouldn't have to deal with this shit. And that's exactly what this is. A steaming pile of shit. No matter how you present this shit, on a silver platter or stuffed inside wedding cake, it's still shit.," Paul snapped out.

"Stay out of this Paul," Sam warned.

"Dude, you did a Barry White in your fiance's bathroom with her cousin and really can't figure out why she's refusing to be a part of the resulting cluster fuck of a wedding? You should seriously be kissing Leah's smokin' hot ass for not ratting you out in the pack mind. How she kept that shit on lockdown is a friggin' miracle."

Sam got a little pale listening to Paul. He knew that both his and Emily's reputations would stink worse than a week old bear carcas left in the sun if that nugget of info got out on the rez.

Deciding to trespass into Sam's self-righteous territory Paul continued, "You shouldn't be in charge of young minds if you can't see how sick that is," Paul stated. Coming from the silver wolf who felt a responsibility to share his most successful moves with the younger wolves in a mental porn reel while they were phased together, this concern for the tribes youth was a hoot. I couldn't help grinning into he neck and taking just a little nip. Paul gave a sexy little growl.

Glaring at us Sam then directed his next question at me when he focused his eyes on mine and asked, "What is this crap about you leaving the rez?"

"Well Sammy, despite your best efforts my life hasn't been at a standstill. I've been accepted at the college in Port Angles and Paul and I are moving there. Before you get your panties in a twist, he'll still be here for patrols but we don't want to live apart and commuting daily would be too difficult with classes and work. I'll be taking a full load of classes each semester, including summers, so I can finish early." I folded my arms and started a mental countdown to the inevitable temper tantrum . . . one Mississippi . . . two Mississippi . . .

And two Mississippi was the winner.

"What the fuck Paul! You can't leave! You haven't even discussed this with me. I'm your Alpha you little shit!"

"That reaction. That reaction, right there, is why I didn't discuss it with you. But Billy Black and Sue support the move so you're shit out of luck Mr. Alpha Man."

"You have NO RIGHT to do this without discussing it WITH ME. I tell you what you can and cannot do!" Sam's on a roll now with the yelling. I snuggled into Paul's side and looked at Sam with a bored expression. Paul was just as relaxed as me and proceeded to tell Sam exactly how much control his had over the dead sexy silver wolf that's my mate.

"Despite your best efforts you really don't own either me or Leah. Especially Leah. Jacob . . . remember him? The true Alpha and Leah's boss? He's OK with her working towards a future. So don't even think about getting all pissy with her for going to college. Just remember, you're my boss not hers. And like any boss anywhere, you can't tell me that I can't leave. You can only tell me that I can't come back. So, do you really want me to either join Jake or become a lone wolf?" Paul couldn't help breaking out into a wide grin when he mentioned being a lone wolf. He actively fantasized about the mayhem he could cause with Sam's pack.

"Don't. Test. Me. Paul. I'll make sure that the council gets on my side and you won't leave La Push for the rest of your long furry life." Oh, Sam really was mad as a little wet hen.

Paul grinned, showing all of his lovely white teeth.

"Piss up a rope Sam. Billy's the chief and Jake is the heir. Just give it up and go home so I can pleasure my girly wolf."

Judging from the vibrant color of bluish red that crept up Sam's neck to his hairline we were going to actually see a wolf man's skull cap blow up. I couldn't help myself and whispered in Paul's ear just loud enough for Sam to hear, "Hmm, Sam doesn't look so good right now. Should we call him a doctor or something?"

With an inarticulate scream, Sam stood up and glared at us. His coloring looked a little purple now. Huh. Sam hated losing control more than anything. Especially after Emily's little oops with his paw.

I couldn't help myself.

"Sam, it's obvious that you're emotions have the best of you at the moment and that you're not in control. Why don't you gather your thoughts, get a hold of yourself and we can pick this up later when you've calmed down," the smile in my voice unmistakable.

His eyes bugged out and I was kind of shocked that he didn't have steam coming out of his ears like a Saturday morning cartoon character. Without warning, Sam ran to the door and practically tore it off this hinges before running outside.

Paul and I felt the shift in the air as Sam phased and we looked at each other silently as we listened to the black wolf run into the woods. We both knew that we would be having some more conversations with Sam. He wouldn't let this go, let me go, this easily. It was so fucked up that Sam just couldn't let me get on with my life while he played house with Emily.

After a minute Paul got up, closed and locked the front door. By the time he turned around I was already laid out on the couch naked and waiting for him. Paul's grin when he saw me made my breath hitch.

"Babe, you are so worth every little bit of trouble you cause me with my Alpha." Stalking towards me he continued in his sexy voice, "Now, I figure that it's my job to guarantee that you can't walk for the rest of the night . . ."

Game. On.


End file.
